Kirby's Dream Quest
It's kind of obvious. It's a game about Kirby. But... ah... erm... AH! There are some things that have to be said. #THIS is Biospark22's article. #See a spelling slip-up? Grammar glitch? Fix it, I don't care. #Spam or violations... a rollback could fix this is mere seconds... don't bother. #HOWEVER... if you really really REALLY want to help, leave a suggestion on the comments. Who knows, your thought may be up here! #If I think you're nice, check your talk page occasionally... I'll request something. Without further ado (what does that mean??), KIRBY'S DREAM QUEST! Story KIRBY was just about to eat a piece of cake. The frosting covered pastry slice just reached his mouth when... WHOOSH! King Dedede stole the cake! Kirby quickly called his friend Gooey to help chase down the pudgy penguin purloiner. They ran in circles for a long time until a farmiliar star-shaped wormhole spat out a farmiliar ship... the Lor Starcutter! Kirby was dumbfounded, so he ran for the trajectory, which was right at King Dedede (if you liked the crazy hooligan, he's okay)! The ship, like his first entrance, lost parts of the ship, but nowhere far away. Kirby suddenly ate a Poppy Brother Jr. to get Bomb, got Gooey Needle and got King Dedede to drop the cake to get his hammer ready. The threesome charge into the ship (Kirby inhales the cake in the proccess) to confront Magolor. Magolor welcomes the trio, then realized they were armed. He sighs, and tells them not to bother, because he needs help with a bigger, badder enemy than before. The trio looked skeptically at him before noticing something—he wanted to come along! The foursome exit the Lor, and race to the first area, Figgy Forest. Areas Popstar Areas # # # # # # # # Rainbow Areas # # # # # # # If you see a *, it means it was the best thing I could come up with. Bosses Figgy Forest: Whispy Woods You can select Cutter, Beam, or Fire before battling this boss. He can shake apples and enemies from his branches (enemies that give out copy abilities will give you that copy ability). He can shoot air-puffs and branch his roots (Needle). At 1/2 health, he'll become more insane attack-wise. His quantity of enemies and apples increase drastically, and his puffs are now tornadoes (Tornado). His roots are bigger and harder to avoid. For the ice-cream on the apple pie (What? It seemed fitting), he'll attempt to suck you in. In EX Mode, his apples can occasionally be poisonous (Poison) and the enemies are more frequent and give odder abilities. His roots shoot out one leaf EACH, and then quickly try to skewer Kirby. His inhaling manuever will suck in Kirby faster, and can occasionally spit sap (Leaf) instead of air-puffs or tornadoes. Onion Oasis: Dooter Jr. You can get Leaf, Water, or Stone before tackling this boss. He commonly starts by juggling skulls (Skeleton), but can also juggle bombs at the start (Bomb).There are 3 skulls and 4 bombs. He can bring his fists into a gigantic hand and slap, sweep, or crush the ground. He can shoot snowballs out of his hat (Ice). When he gets to 1/2 health, things get really tough. His skulls AND bombs (oh snap) increase in amount and size, and can juggle spiky balls (Mace) 6 skulls, 5 bombs, and 4 spiky balls. His fists increase into 2 giant fists instead of one, and can toss Kirby and then flatten him. His hat can shoot out sparks (Spark), and icicles are thrown along the snowballs. His final trick-up-the-sleeve (he's magical, right?) is a massive whirlwind that can drain some of the power out of you (1/4 health). In EX Mode, his skulls are flaming, but there's only 2 (4 at 1/2 health), and his bombs have a larger radius, and there's only 3. His fist-to-hand attack is red (the fist) and can flick Kirby, along with crushing him in his hand. All of the next attacks are sped up: His sparks, snowballs, and icicles. The whirlwind attack can pause briefly and then continue with more force. The spike balls are rained from the sky now, and are bigger. He can now enter the center of the area and launch bombs in a spiral pattern, and you have to guard or inhale some bombs to stay safe from damage. Soup Sea: Capamari Well, well well. Isn't this farmiliar? Magolor has seen your progress and MANIPULATES THE STINKING BOSS FIGHT AREA TO YARN, AND YOURSELF AS WELL AS CAPAMARI INTO YARN to give the fight a nostalgic feel. That's right. No ability, no EX mode differences. Just you, Capamari, and...yep. Beads and the medal system, making it the only boss fight to do so. Like before in Kirby's Epic Yarn, Capamari has a RIDICULOUS knitted hat upon his squiddly scalp and has one of those spool things on the blue portion. As a yarn submarine, you attempt to unravel the blue knitting cap. No white portion, but the hat is the same legnth as before. The catch? More attacks than before! Along with his tentacles that slowly attempt to slap and punch you, but Capamari will spit small, slow ink pellets and will SHOOT STINKING UNDERSEA LASERS AT YOU!!!!!! Once you finally roll up the blue cap, you toss the blue spool right back at the squid of stupidity. Now enraged, he encases himself in a large metallic ball and fills it with water. Oh, no shooters if that's what you thought. Nope, instead he'll create a large obstacle course, super jump 1/2 way up, and lay back and relax. You jump up onto platforms, all the while dodging spikefish that "drill" downwards, ink balls, bits of coral and shells, and even some igneous rock from undersea volcanos! A Waddle Doo made of yarn sits on the far end of the course, right before Capamari's platform. Roll it up and throw the yarn "hadouken" at Capamari. He'll knock you off to the bottom, then adds the quantity of obstacles, adds spikes on some platforms, and makes you do the whole thing before finally smashing the squid to its demise. Ice-Cream Iceberg: Frostbot Ninja, Fighter, and Bomb are available before you begin the fight with this foe. He begins by crushing the ground with his fists, which emit shockwaves. He then levatates towards you and will rapidly attack with melee attacks. Then, he'll scoop some snow and throw it towards you in an icicle form. He'll quickly begin to fire snow-missiles and lasers everywhere, then will continue. At 1/2 health, things go crazy. His lasers and missiles riccochet everywhere, his shockwaves are more powerful, and his melee attacks are FASTER. In EX Mode, nothing changes. Except his attack quantity. He can now breath blue-ish fire and can summon ice minions (Pengy, Chilly, 21below, etc.). Enemies Waddle Dee (No ability) Aw... there so cute! Sorry, got to kill 'em. Parasol/Spear Dee (Parasol/Spear) They got deadly weapon things! Just... keeeeeep... walkin'. Super Dee (No ability) These thingstaste yummmmmmmmm-y! Ooog, my tummy hurts. Waddle Doo (Beam) These guys shoot beams out of an EYE!?!? RUN AWAY!!!!! RUN!!!!!!! Parasol/Spear Doo (Parasol/Spear) These guys have weapons now? Aw, dangit! Bronto Burt (Wing) These late-game entities can pick up Waddle Dees/Waddle Doos! Uh-oh. Bronto Brrr (Ice) Mid-game Bronto Burts that breathe omegacold air. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games